venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Inamorata Consequence
The Inamorata Consequence is the fifth episode of Season 7 and the overall seventy-fifth episode of the Venture Brothers. Connections to Previous Episodes *Dermott Fictel was last seen in All This and Gargantua-2. *Dean visits the house of Ben and mentions his previous time there in A Very Venture Halloween. *OSI Agent Kimberly McManus and Guild Stranger S-464 from Red Means Stop are seen continuing their relationship. *The Second Treaty of Tolerance between the Guild of Calamitous Intent and the OSI is being held in the same location on the Venture compound as the original treaty conference was held fifty years ago as was mentioned by Watch and Ward in Fallen Arches. *The mountains of jackets in the hanger were last seen in From the Ladle to the Grave: The Story of Shallow Gravy and in the corresponding music video for their song Jacket. *In H.E.L.P.eR. Model 2's historical narration to Dean we see that Jonas had mass produced H.E.L.P.eR. robots, some of which were seen chasing Jonas Venture while under the control of Dr. Z in a flashback scene in Arrears in Science. *Dr. Mrs. The Monarch mentions the Peril Partnership in the post-credits scene. The Peril Partnership was first mentioned in the episode Fallen Arches as a competitor to the Guild of Calamitous Intent, and the Partnership was represented by Tiger Shark in the summit of organizations in Every Which Way But Zeus. Cultural References * The opening scene with the contamination warning signs and dead animals is similar to scenes from Close Encounters of the Third Kind. Both were just ruses to keep out unwanted civilians from the area. * After Brock crashes through the road barriers Hank mentions Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Dean mentions FLASH FM which is a radio station within the GTA game world. * Doctor Venture asks Brock to warn him the next time next time he's going to Mad Max. * The Fudgie the Whale cake is a product of Carvel ice cream. * H.E.L.P.eR. Mod-2 tells Dean that the dumbed down production model H.E.L.P.eR.s were more like Speak & Spells, which were an education toy produced by Texas Instruments from 1978 to 1992. * Dominique Dawes makes an appearance in Hank's fantasy thus further illustrating his affections for former female Olympic gymnasts. Trivia *It is revealed Dr. Jonas Venture mass produced many dumbed down H.E.L.P.eR. models that were sold as robotic servants that wound up getting recalled due to a strong anti robot backlash and hysteria among the public. *This episode hints that Thaddeus Venture might be a clone just like his sons based off the words of H.E.L.P.eR. Model Two. *It is suggested Hank is unaware that he and Dermott share the same father since he didn't seem to acknowledge that Thaddeus Venture is Dermott's father as well, likely due to Hank having his memory wiped. *The word Inamorata means "A woman with whom one has an intimate romantic relationship". The episode title had previously been listed as "The Anamorata Consequence" before being changed to its current title. It is currently unknown if this was due to an error or if it was changed by the show's creators. *H.E.L.P.eR. Model Two says that he cannot go New Zealand because he is an abomination. Rhys Darby, who voices the character, was born in New Zealand. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7